


35甜品店

by Ssssssssyc



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssssssssyc/pseuds/Ssssssssyc
Summary: 甜品店是个小（中）短篇，年下竹马+天降其实这是一篇半纯爱文，虽然在我这里是开车合集，但也会走剧情讲感情，信我（但我还没写到那里……）
Relationships: 35 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介看全文的summary  
> 本章走剧情

一  
打着双闪，姚琛把车停在路边。

最近他准备给店里换一批应季甜品，专门找了国外的朋友寄了点纯可可粉实验新品。要是新品反应不错，以后就专门用进口的做了。

一箱可可粉其实没有很重，但这么大个纸箱一个人着实不好拿，姚琛艰难的把箱子挪到路边，关上了后备箱。

“嗨，要帮忙吗？”  
是他！听着熟悉的嗓音，姚琛眼睛亮了亮。

“来啦？帮我一起抬进店里好吗？这边不让停车，我得赶紧停车去。”  
来人叫焉栩嘉，是店里的常客，每天下午雷打不动的来吃甜品，姚琛和他混的熟的很。

停好车，姚琛整了整衣领，推门进店。店面不大，正是上班时间，也没多少人，坐在窗边独自一人的焉栩嘉就格外显眼了。

看到姚琛进来，焉栩嘉眯了眯眼，笑的温柔又帅气，姚琛快步走进柜台，洗了洗手，走到一边边泡茶边听店员叽叽喳喳的议论焉栩嘉。

凭心而论，焉栩嘉长得是真好，高高的个子宽宽的肩，脸长得也帅。明明是偏少年人的长相，因着挺拔修长的身姿和沉稳的气质，竟也不会让人有轻视的想法。

他每天穿着得体的来店里，点一份甜品办公看报，有时候会从做工考究的袖口露出很引人注意的手表，一搜牌子贵的吓人。

这么一个帅气多金的顾客，眼睛扫到谁就电到谁，一开口低音炮听的人简直要醉倒了，当然会收获全体店员的注意和少女怀春般的讨论。

不过所有员工都怀疑他可能是看上了谁，不然为什么风雨无阻的来店里一坐就大半天呢？就为这一口泡芙吗？

可是他来了这么些天了，每天来除了偶尔和店员老板聊聊天，眼睛都不会往柜台看的，外表温和友好，实际拒人千里，讲真，有这么追人的吗？  
那这个女孩子可能有点惨了。

姚琛暗暗吐槽，谁说天天来店里就一定是要追谁？人家这是真有涵养，正经不乱撩，平日里和自己这个同性聊起天来也很轻松愉快，真实有趣，怎么就拒人千里了？那叫气场！叫气质！

此刻，被议论的中心正一身正装坐在靠窗的位置，一双长腿交叠着，笑眯眯的看着端茶走过来的老板。

姚琛也没见外，放下茶托坐在一旁矜持又热情的看着焉栩嘉，  
“别喝冰牛奶了，今天喝点热茶吧，感谢你帮我搬货。”

“谢谢，我好像看到这是你亲自泡的？”  
焉栩嘉低头合上电脑微笑，架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜顺着高挺的鼻梁往下滑了一小截，镜框挡住了长长的垂下来的睫毛。

好帅好苏！  
姚琛嫩脸一红，赶忙斟茶。

“喝喝看，我的私藏。”递了茶杯过去，姚琛端起自己的，悄悄打量着对方。

雾气袅袅升起，蒙住了客人的镜片，也遮住了眼镜后那双勾人的桃花眼，他看的入神，忍不住伸手将对方的眼镜摘了下来。

“……”  
姚琛一回过神就看见焉栩嘉挑眉看着自己，再低头看看自己手里的眼镜，先是呆滞了三秒，接着内心忍不住咆哮了起来，面上还要若无其事的哈哈一笑，将镜腿折好，放回桌上，  
“嗨，这不是强迫症吗，我就看不得干净的镜片上有水雾，快把眼镜收好哈！”

焉栩嘉看看眼镜，又看看姚琛，没忍住促狭的笑了，“是吗？那谢谢你了。”其实你这举动着实有点暧昧呢，哥哥。

呵？不然呢？难道我要向你坦白来自颜狗的鬼迷心窍吗？

心中有鬼的姚琛在内心疯狂吐槽，坐在对面的焉栩嘉为自己倒了第二杯茶，温柔的注视着眼前那个时不时露出懊恼表情的人，用雾气虚浮的遮掩着自己嘴角隐不去的笑意。

嗯，姚琛，作为一个生在新中国，长在红旗下的二十来岁小伙子，脑壳圆圆，鼻梁挺挺，长相清秀可爱，眼角一颗泪痣衬着温柔无攻击力的五官活活多了点媚态，身材匀称性感，唯一的爱好就是看好看的东西，比如好看的弟弟。

姚琛，他是个弯成回形针的纯情少男。

但是最近，初恋这件小事，它说来就来，虽然是暗恋，虽然暗恋对象目前性向不详。

焉栩嘉这个人，不管干什么都疯狂散发荷尔蒙。明明脸长的非常嫩，但是举手投足间都是要人命的性张力，苏到要死，简直男女老少通杀。

虽然姚琛也明白他有时候就是bking本king，但是仍被迷的五迷三道。

没办法，极品帅哥装逼你只能夸他苏的要死。何况这小帅哥稳重又不失风趣，贴心又懂事，总能把人哄的熨熨帖帖舒舒服服。

姚琛确定自己活了二十年后终于有了喜欢的人，是因为一个梦，梦里他在一个昏暗的房间未着寸缕的被一个看不清脸的男人掐着后颈亲吻。

那个吻绵密而色情，男人凶狠粗暴的的吸着姚琛的唇，用舌头搅弄着他的，来不及吞咽的唾液被搅出白沫，顺着他耸动的喉结流下。

男人空出来的手揉搓着姚琛有弹性的胸肌，手指沾着口中流下的涎液狠狠捻着姚琛胸前的红蕊，直将它们掐弄的又红又肿。

姚琛只感到胸前又麻又痛，可是又有一种说不出的快感，慢慢席卷了他的大脑，他终于忍不住，呜咽出声。

吻还在继续，甚至因为他被堵在嘴里的呻吟而变得更加粗暴，属于那男人的气息有如实质一般劈头盖脸的朝姚琛砸下，带着情欲的荷尔蒙撩弄的他全身发软。

他的嘴被咬破了，血混着唾液在二人嘴里交缠，未经人事的姚琛笨拙的接受着，他不知道要如何回应，也不知道在接吻时该怎样呼吸。

在他即将窒息的时候，男人重重的抓住了他昂扬的下体。

姚琛哆嗦了一下，醒了，发现腿间又湿又凉。

随即，他抱住了脑袋躺回了床上。完了，姚琛心想。

那个男人，在被姚琛射到身上时，露出了脸，他是焉栩嘉。

最终这场尴尬的下午茶由焉栩嘉骤然响起的电话结束，姚琛垫着脚溜回柜台在内心疯狂吐槽，半路上还不小心撞翻了要上给客人的小蛋糕。

胡乱和打着电话离开的焉栩嘉到了个别，姚琛装作很忙的样子给可可粉称重量装罐，忽然想起顺路买的一套新毛刷落在车里了，便和店员打了个招呼向停车场走去。

拿到散落在后座的毛刷，姚琛一关车门，看到了已经下班的店员小粉，正站在离他不远的地方欲语还休。

“怎么了？有什么事吗？”  
姚琛从小到大也没和多少女孩子打过交道，他害羞，普通接触还好，和女孩子单独多说几句话就脸红，手脚也不知该往哪摆，一激动就忍不住蹦点冷死人的寒暄。

后来长大了这毛病也没改过来，因此和店里的店员们保持着长期的商务友谊。

此刻他看着平日里活泼热情的姑娘现在明显有话要讲却在原地踌躇的模样，尬从心起，又羞又怕，忍不住后退了两步。

店员：“……”

店员急切的往前迈了两步，闭了闭眼露出了决绝的表情：“老板，我……我喜欢您！请您和我交往！”

然而并没有等到回应，店员小红睁开了眼睛，发现姚琛正满脸通红的准备离开。

看到自己的行径被发现了，姚琛舌头打结的慌忙解释：“对不起，我……我是不知该如何拒绝你才想跑开的，绝对没有伤害你的意思！你真的很好！”

眼看着平日里开朗的店员眼泪在眼眶中蓄积，姚琛内疚的不行，只想着怎样才能哄好这个小妹妹，嘴比脑子更快的冒出一句“其实我喜欢的是男人，是帅哥……”

此话一出，两个人都愣住了。

小红震惊看着一脸生无可恋的姚琛，觉得从他的表情中得到了确认，后退着跑开了。

姚琛挠了挠头，决定回去在微信上好好解释一下，放小妹妹一周假作为补偿。

唉，女孩子真的好麻烦，想哄也哄不好，哪里有男孩子方便，闹别扭打一顿就好了。

出乎姚琛意料，小红还挺好安抚的。有时候让一个女孩理解你并不爱她这个性别比理解你不爱她这个人要更容易，心理也更平衡。

然而真正让姚琛头疼的是另一件事，他发现，焉栩嘉，不见了。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介看全文summary  
> 本章过渡

二  
自从那天焉栩嘉打着电话和姚琛微笑着告别后，就再也没出现在店里过。

其实姚琛从第一个没见到他的下午就想找人了，可直到那时他才发现原来他一直没有焉栩嘉的联系方式。

最初只是很喜欢看他的脸，好看。和他熟悉以后的每一次对话也丰富有趣，有很多共同的话题，仿佛是相识很久的朋友。慢慢的，姚琛也会想和他多聊点，多呆会。只可惜，才认清自己心意没多久，还没来得及要个微信人就不见了。

这已经是焉栩嘉消失的第二十八天了， 姚琛沮丧的发现自己对焉栩嘉的感情好像还挺深的，但对他的了解真的很少。平日里聊天，总是姚琛自己说的兴高采烈，聊完人生聊理想，无所不聊。  
焉栩嘉更多的只是默默的撑着下巴看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，偶尔被他的奇思妙想逗乐，接几个恰到好处的梗，却很少谈起自己。

姚琛努力的回想曾经的交谈，想挖掘出和焉栩嘉有关的蛛丝马迹，却只记得他唇边的淡笑和温和明亮的眼睛。

新品上市后很受欢迎，还在微博上小小的火了一下，店里一下忙碌了起来。以前姚琛一门心思的顾着店里生意，想着法的研究应季甜品，在各种细节上精益求精。  
现在，甜品店终于正式走上正轨，他反而有点心不在焉了。

焉栩嘉到底去哪儿了呢？明明知道他只是个来过一段时间的客人，和这家店一点牵扯都不曾有过，可是姚琛就是不能控制的将他摆在了不一样的位置。  
意识到这一点的姚琛丧的不行，一整个下午都垂头丧气的在店里转悠，圆脑壳一摇一晃的也不知道在想什么。这会他稍显疏离的长相倒是显出一丝娇憨的气质，让人忍不住想给他顺顺毛。

今晚的收尾时姚琛自己做的。白日里挺忙的，他们店的小姑娘也都累得不轻，姚琛看着店里渐渐冷清了就在店员们的欢呼中放她们早下班了。

最后一个客人买了外卖也离开了，姚琛准备关了店门给自己弄点吃的，重拾荒废了近一个月的甜品研究。  
他这一下午想的挺清楚，焉栩嘉就像一个带着点牛奶味甜甜的梦，这梦里从来也没情投意合，不如早点醒来，赚钱多实在，毕竟努力是不会辜负自己的，但是爱情会。

一壶茶还没砌上，店门就被地推开了，带进一阵初秋的凉风和一句藏着笑意的“好久不见”。

焉栩嘉看着背对着自己的甜品店老板僵直的举着热水壶，愣了很多秒才猛地转过身，带着一丝惊喜的喊出了自己的名字，没忍住笑了出来。

经过短暂的错愕和狂喜，姚琛一回过神来就关了店门拉着焉栩嘉坐下来问东问西。  
他情感丰富，可是却很豁达，不会悲春伤秋的受着情伤难以治愈，焉栩嘉一个不知晓他心意的人能重新出现在自己面前，这可太令人快乐了。

他笑眯了眼，满脸的惊喜和关心，将焉栩嘉消失这段时间的去向打听了个清清楚楚之后就忍不住开始主动交代自己的，还摩拳擦掌的准备给焉栩嘉亲手做一份新甜品。

对面这个人，看着自己的眼睛里满是星星，恨不得把一个月来的生活事无巨细的分享给自己，现在还想把研究出的东西献宝一样给自己。看着他忙碌准备的样子，焉栩嘉只觉得可爱的要命，忍不住走上前摸了摸姚琛的头。  
姚琛头也没抬，“你先去坐会，我这边很快的哈。”他自己都没注意话音里带着上扬的小尾音。  
焉栩嘉应了声，离开了。

姚琛只觉得眨了下眼，世界就黑了。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介看全文summary  
> 本章纯车

三

姚琛刚专心的打发完奶油，把机器放进水槽里，店里所有灯突然都灭了，甚至连厨房电器的指示灯都暗了。四周一片漆黑，只有窗外零星点点的灯光漏了进来。

这是停电了啊，好突然。姚琛眼睛适应了黑暗后，朝着柜台外喊了喊焉栩嘉，却没有听到回应。

他觉得奇怪，放下手边的活准备出去看看。突然听到身旁一阵细碎的响动，还没做出反应就被一人从背后捂住了自己的嘴，将自己一把推出厨房趴在收银台上。

姚琛被吓了一跳，发现无法发出声音，于是扭动着身子想挣扎着摆脱背后的人。  
他并不害怕，对方约摸只有一人，平日里自己也会打打拳举举铁，一个成年男人应该奈何不了他，他是想知道这人是不是焉栩嘉，毕竟店门已锁，这店里只有他和自己，只是他趁着停电时突然制住了自己，到底想干什么呢？

下一秒，他就知道答案了，背后这人空出一只手，径直摸向了他胯下，迅速解开运动裤的腰带，伸进了内裤里，抓住姚琛那根东西，粗鲁的揉捏了几下便开始撸动起来。

姚琛：“........”  
这，这真的是焉栩嘉吗？他居然在....

一想到这是焉栩嘉，一想到焉栩嘉那双养尊处优的漂亮的手正把玩着自己的下体，姚琛有点腿软，早已忘记想要挣脱桎梏。  
对方温热的呼吸喷洒在后颈，整个身子压了上来，一手从前环自己的腰，不轻不重的捏着自己的腰侧，挑逗的意味明显。

然而姚琛已无暇顾及自己此刻的处境，他全部的注意力都随着血液一起涌向了自己的阴茎，对方手上的功力显然是很好的，姚琛只觉得龟头下一圈的敏感点被他带着点薄茧的骨节来回刮弄，修长的手指有时候还伸直照顾一下睾丸和马眼，一下一下的正骚到姚琛所有敏感的部位。  
姚琛闷哼一声，忍不住闭上了眼睛，他的性器早已勃起，在强烈的刺激下甚至还渗出几滴前列腺液，被那人全数涂抹开来做了润滑剂。

对方又撸了一会，见姚琛已挂在自己环着他腰的胳膊上，似乎无力抵抗，便将姚琛翻了个身，倾身吻了上去。  
姚琛整个人早已陷入快感的浪潮中，脑子晕晕乎乎的，恍惚间，他好像回到了自己曾做过的梦，梦里他也是在如此昏暗的空间内被人如此亵玩，一时间竟分不清这是梦境还是现实。

姚琛的手无力的抵在那人的胸前，摸到了用料精良的衣领，是焉栩嘉没错了，姚琛分神的想，他今天来时身上那件浅咖色风衣将主人修饰的贵气又挺拔，自己还想入个同款来着....

那人吻得很重，但是很慢很温柔，姚琛他带着，开始笨拙的伸出舌头回应。对方用舌头温柔的搅弄着自己的，带着淡淡的烟草味。  
原来焉栩嘉还抽烟啊，幻想着他用正在爱抚自己的手夹着烟往嘴里送性感又满是荷尔蒙的模样，姚琛后腰一紧，显些射了出来。

或许是察觉到了姚琛的不专心，对方轻轻咬了姚琛的舌尖，随即吮吸了起来。姚琛早已被撩拨的动情不已，双手环上了焉栩嘉的脖子，身子也忍不住往对方身上贴去。

焉栩嘉或许是怕姚琛因为亲吻缺氧，略略将舌头从姚琛嘴里退出，姚琛忍不住抬起头让对方亲吻自己的颈部。  
焉栩嘉错愕两秒后顺从的低下头，在对方湿润的唇触到自己肌肤时，姚琛无法控制的颤抖了起来，焉栩嘉细致的舔着他精致的喉结，轻柔的用虎牙刮蹭着最顶端，尽心尽力的照顾着未经人事的姚琛。

这种触电一样的感觉太陌生了，从被焉栩嘉吻住的地方开始，快感一波一波的在体内翻涌，很满足，又很空虚，可他不知为何。

焉栩嘉握着他性器的手速度越来越快，大拇指还磨蹭着不断渗出液体的马眼，姚琛只觉得刺激得不得了，眼看着精关就要闭不住，却见焉栩嘉突然将手抽了出来，掀开姚琛的上衣，拧上了他胸前的乳头。  
刺痛的感觉让姚琛略微找回了理智，他含混的叫出了想念了很久的名字，“焉栩嘉....嘉嘉，你......”  
却见焉栩嘉仿佛被什么刺激到了，发狠的捻着手下的乳头

“哥哥，你叫我什么？嗯？”

“焉...焉栩嘉.....轻点，轻点..再帮我揉揉那儿”  
焉栩嘉好像不太满意他的回答，继续用着力，时不时还将乳头揪起再放开，姚琛痛的皱起了眉头，却依然获得了隐隐的快感，他出了许多汗，浑身发热，软的像一滩水直往地上瘫。

他挤着干涩的嗓子小声苦苦哀求着焉栩嘉：“别，别这样，快帮我弄一下”  
对方不为所动，逼问道，“说，哥哥叫我什么？说了就给哥哥揉。”  
姚琛也不知哪一窍通了，带着哭腔喊了出来：“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，快点帮帮哥哥......”  
话音未落姚琛便被焉栩嘉抱着放在了收银台上坐着，紧接着便感到有什么湿热的东西包裹住了自己的阴茎。

姚琛只觉“轰”一声，数朵烟花炸于脑中，快感瞬间将他吞没。从未有过的新奇感觉将他逼得无力招架，张嘴呻吟了出来，

“嗯......啊，嘉嘉......”  
焉栩嘉将姚琛的男根整根吞入，再吐出，进出间嘴唇刮着姚琛龟头下方脆弱的神经，引起 身下人一阵阵颤抖。  
姚琛本就已经被焉栩嘉撩拨的差不多，在焉栩嘉改用嘴后，很快便到达高潮，射了出来。

姚琛侧靠在墙上，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，好半天才回过神，意识到刚才自己和谁做了多羞耻的事情。  
“嘉嘉，你，你赶快起来吧，还好吗？”  
焉栩嘉慢慢站起来，捏着姚琛的下颌，用力将他嘴微微打开，再度亲了上去。

有点甜，有点腥，又有点苦。

焉栩嘉将姚琛自己射出来的东西，用嘴喂给了他自己。

姚琛呛了一下，有点羞恼的想扭开头。不料焉栩嘉的手像铁钳一样将他的脸捏的死死地，无法晃动。  
姚琛无法，被迫咽下了自己的精液，脸上一阵阵发热。焉栩嘉凑到姚琛耳边，“哥哥，精液好喝吗？喂饱了你，我也要开饭了。”

姚琛此刻还沉浸在射完精的余韵中，无暇去细想这句话的含义，其次他实在招架不住焉栩嘉低沉又带着笑意的嗓音，尤其是焉栩嘉潮湿的气息吐在自己耳垂带来的酥麻感，使刚经历过高潮的自己忍不住一阵腰酸。

察觉到身下的人细微的扭动，焉栩嘉低笑几声，“哥哥真是厉害呢，刚射完又想要了。”说完再度抚上了姚琛的前胸和下体。

刚才本就被玩弄的红肿的乳头此刻敏感的很，焉栩嘉将姚琛的乳肉抓起，用牙齿研磨着已经肿大了一圈的红蕊，时不时还吸一吸舔一舔直将姚琛的前胸狎弄的水光潋潋湿淋淋的一片。

姚琛闭着眼仰着头有些着迷的感受着体内伴随着痛苦而来的快感，焉栩嘉近乎施虐一般的爱抚成功的将姚琛刚释放没多久的小芽儿又逗得颤颤巍巍的立了起来。

姚琛被强按着扒了个精光，他发不出什么力气，任由着焉栩嘉摆弄。

焉栩嘉低头亲了姚琛一口，“原来哥哥是个小浪货，被摸一摸就连动也动不了，可是要辛苦我了。”随即手上利索抱起姚琛，托着他两条长腿，转身走进厨房将他放在做甜品的工作台上。  
姚琛有点羞耻的坐着，却无法反驳焉栩嘉的话，只能撒娇般的将头往焉栩嘉肩膀靠去。

焉栩嘉将姚琛的一条腿曲起，抚摸着他紧实的臀部，“哥哥这里之前被人用过吗？”  
姚琛红着脸摇了摇头，想起对方在黑暗中看不见，小声的说了声“没有”。他隐隐猜到了接下来会发生的事，有点紧张。

焉栩嘉的手干燥温热，将姚琛一边臀瓣肆意揉搓，手指时不时触到穴口边缘，逗得姚琛喘息不断加深，意识也渐渐模糊，只在恍惚间听着焉栩嘉掐着他的龟头逼问他“是不是被任何人玩一玩都是这个骚样子，谁都可以来干”  
姚琛哪里还能思考，龟头又酸又麻，尿意也被钓着不断冲击着他的意志力，“是”与“不是”胡乱说了一气，想让焉栩嘉赶紧放过自己，却没想到自己不管作何回答都被好弟弟亵玩的哭喊不止。

当有什么柔软的东西触到姚琛穴口的褶皱时，他像被电到一般弹了起来，却被焉栩嘉按住了身子，将姚琛的双手绑起，栓在一旁的铁架子上。

“不要乱动，哥哥的第一次，不能受伤。”

姚琛不太清醒的脑子里闪过一丝感动，随即就意识到不对。

焉栩嘉给姚琛戴上了围裙。  
店里有专门给女性店员准备的围裙，为了配合店里的风格，统一买的是日式黑白款，还带着蕾丝花边。  
此刻姚琛光着身子戴着，他个子高，围裙根本遮不住他胸前两点，反而被蕾丝花边摩擦着，不断传来骚痒的感觉。

“哥哥穿女仆围裙真好看，以后应该也这样穿着上班，让所有人看到你漂亮的身子，好不好？” 姚琛眼睛一痛，发现焉栩嘉开了闪光灯在照相。  
他想阻止，可是手被绑着，只得作罢。继而感到身上竟因焉栩嘉下流的做法而更加兴奋，下体充血的更厉害了。

焉栩嘉将手机的手电筒打开放在一边，把姚琛翻了过去，让他背对自己站在地上，双手仍然被工作台旁的铁架绑着。

“现在，我要开饭了。”

借着灯光，姚琛才发现焉栩嘉手里拿着一把新的小号毛刷，竟然在沾取姚琛之前打发的奶油，掰开姚琛的臀瓣，将奶油涂抹在自己菊穴的褶皱处。

再柔软的刷子相比于那里也会略显粗糙，姚琛只觉的奶油细致的被抹在自己穴口，继而被小穴的热量融化，将自己穴口搞得黏糊糊一片，再被四处涂抹的刷子戳的乱七八糟。  
他不习惯的扭了扭屁股，却提不起任何反抗的力气和想法。  
焉栩嘉似乎很重视正在做的事，姚琛能感觉到他趴在离自己小穴很近的地方观察，时不时用刷子将奶油往菊穴里推。

姚琛不太懂焉栩嘉到底要干什么，就感觉刷子被捅进了自己那里。

其实没有特别痛的，可能是因为奶油已经足够顺滑，可是姚琛已经没有精力去想这些了。  
刷子捅进一个头后并没有急着继续深入，而是缓慢的转了个圈。姚琛只觉得自己直肠要融化了一般，又痒又痛。他腿一软，半跪了下去却又被手上的束缚吊在了中途。

“嗯啊......不要，不可以用刷子......不要......啊......”

焉栩嘉仿佛听不到一般开始用刷子进出姚琛的小穴，偶尔还将刷子拔出来弄一弄姚琛脆弱的睾丸，姚琛被搔的死去活来，终于忍不住哭了出来。  
“呜呜呜求你，不要再捅了......我好难受”

焉栩嘉从背后抱住了姚琛，坚硬的男根烫的姚琛呻吟了出来，他隔着裤子顶了顶姚琛的后穴，听到身前人充满情欲的呜咽，满意的放了手，随即用手挖了一大块奶油，强行送进了姚琛不断收缩的后穴中，抠弄起来。

“哥哥天天做甜品给别人吃，难道不知道其实你才是最甜的吗？你说，你最喜欢做甜点给谁吃？”焉栩嘉一边发问一边用手指模仿性交的动作抽插，引得姚琛呻吟不断。  
姚琛真是恨死这个时候问问题的人了，也不管对方问的是什么，只管哭喊着回答“嘉嘉”。没想到对方居然把手指抽了出去。

焉栩嘉看着因为他抽出手指而不断扭动身体的甜品店老板，眯着眼欣赏对方泛红的身体和后穴。  
奶油不断地从姚琛一张一合的穴口被挤出来顺着修长笔直的腿流到地上，穴口处的奶油因为不断张合而被生生搅出白沫，诱人的不行。

姚琛不明白为什么焉栩嘉一点动作也没有，以为是自己的回答让对方不满意，感受过直肠内有东西放着的身体不断发出欲求不满的信号，逼得他只能不断摇着屁股含糊不清的恳求，“我的甜品只给嘉嘉吃......我也只给嘉嘉吃，其他人都不可以，快点，快点进来”  
不知为何，身体吃过甜点的姚琛声音也甜的发腻，掺和着哭泣时的鼻音又嗲又勾人，简直像只讨奶喝的小猫咪。

焉栩嘉只觉得下体涨的发痛，不再废话，将风衣脱下放在一旁，拉下裤子拉链直接进入了姚琛。

焉栩嘉一进入就吸了一口气，姚琛的肠壁烫的惊人，颇高的温度带着融化的奶油将自己的龟头包裹的舒服极了，被奶油和肠液泡的极软的肠壁温温柔柔的从四面包住自己，再随着姚琛的呼吸和摆动来回挤压，爽的他头皮发麻。

姚琛发出一声尖叫，浑身颤抖了起来，焉栩嘉的尺寸太大了，刷子和手指的扩张根本不够。只是进了龟头，可却几乎将姚琛菊穴的褶皱撑平。  
他想将焉栩嘉的龟头顶出去，没想都收缩后穴带来的后果却是给了焉栩嘉更大的快感。下一瞬间他被焉栩嘉握着腰往前一顶，只觉得自己仿佛要被焉栩嘉那根东西给操裂了。

“呜呜呜，好疼，真的好疼......我不要了......快点出去！”  
真的太疼了，姚琛眼前金星乱冒，腿也开始打颤。开始乞求焉栩嘉退出去，然而他的哭喊在焉栩嘉看来无异于催情的符药。

焉栩嘉勉强克制住了狠狠操弄这具身体的想法，慢慢的做着抽插的动作，幸而姚琛体内奶油很多，不至于让他肠壁受伤。  
随着焉栩嘉耐心的引导，姚琛的痛感渐渐减轻，取而代之的是源源不断的快感。焉栩嘉的肉棒将自己的后穴填补的满满的，日的姚琛浑身酥酥麻麻，开始享受起性爱来。焉栩嘉察觉到姚琛的哭声似乎变小了，哼哼唧唧的开始无意的迎合自己，便放下心来加大马力开始操他。

姚琛被操的浑身粉粉的，小屁股随着焉栩嘉的一翘一翘的让他进入的更深，体内的奶油和分泌出的肠液混合着被焉栩嘉的阳具带出，在交合处被捣成白色的浓稠黏液弄得姚琛满屁股都是。他低着头咬着嘴唇，嗲兮兮的呻吟断断续续的溢出，圈圈绕绕的进入焉栩嘉的耳朵。引来了新一轮狂轰乱炸般的插入。

焉栩嘉从二人交合处沾了些白沫，抹在了姚琛的乳头上，敏感的小点立刻就立了起来，“第一次被干就流了这么多水，简直天生就适合被男人操，哥哥，你怎么这么骚？”  
姚琛流着泪摇着头，后穴却收缩的更紧更湿了。  
“嘉嘉好棒，好会捅......嗯...啊..啊..再深点...”

不客气的揉搓着乳头，焉栩嘉注意到姚琛正在用下体蹭工作台的边沿，便将姚琛的双手解绑，让他平躺在工作台上，抬起姚琛一条腿搭在自己肩上从正面上了他。

“哥哥不能自己打飞机，都说小浪货是可以被从后面操射的，以后哥哥只能被从后面操射，不可以自己撸射了，懂了吗？”  
他这个体位简直捅进姚琛直肠最深处了，甚至摩擦到了某一点。姚琛身子弹起来了下，叫床声陡然变大。  
焉栩嘉看找到了姚琛g点，立刻变着花样的去操那里，姚琛的叫声一声比一声大，合着撒娇一般的尾音，骚的让焉栩嘉想不分昼夜的干他，愈发努力的去撩拨他那一点。

姚琛只觉得他要窒息在快感里了。焉栩嘉一直戳他最敏感的地方，力道大的简直要把他顶出去，快感不断地叠加，渐渐的已经让他承受不了。  
只见姚琛浑身是汗的喘息着，身上的围裙被自己扯得半露半遮，叫声越来越急促尖锐，焉栩嘉察觉到姚琛的肠道开始急速的收缩，越来越紧，知道他这是要高潮了，便更加用力的抽插起来。

姚琛弓起身子，发出一声无声的呻吟，下体射出一道白液将自己胸膛弄得淫糜的不行，同时肠道也如抽搐般不断地绞着焉栩嘉的肉棒，随即大量的肠液涌出，却被尽数堵住无法流出。

姚琛脱力般的跌回工作台，还没从高潮中缓过来，立刻就被焉栩嘉抱了起来向大门口走去。

此时焉栩嘉的肉棒还插在姚琛体内，他托着姚琛屁股像抱小孩一般将姚琛一把抱起，瞬间将自己仍然坚挺的下体往深处送了送。  
姚琛的身体刚结束高潮，依然非常的敏感，焉栩嘉这个举动瞬间惹得他翘起的小腿伸直，抽泣了起来。

“哥哥怎么这么爱哭啊？”焉栩嘉亲了亲姚琛红彤彤的鼻尖，却没有停下脚步，姚琛高潮时分泌出的肠液随着他的挣扎，从菊穴的缝隙中流出来，沾湿了焉栩嘉笔挺的西裤。

焉栩嘉将他放在了落地窗边，这家甜品店四面的窗户都贴了特殊的窗帘，一到晚上只能从店内看到店外，从外面什么也看不见。  
虽然姚琛知道这一点，可是只要一歪头看向清清楚楚的街道，就总有一种被焉栩嘉压着在大庭广众下做爱的感觉。  
尤其是自己浑身光溜溜的布满了淫荡的体液，可焉栩嘉却衣着整齐的玩弄着自己，如果不去看他和姚琛紧紧贴合在一起的下体，甚至会以为他什么也没做。  
这种奇异的反差使姚琛有一种羞耻的快感，本来已经萎靡的小家伙艰难的站了起来。

焉栩嘉注意到了，笑着说了几句荤话将姚琛逗得扭过头去，拔出了性器。随即将姚琛转了过去面对着街道，深深地插了进去。

姚琛虽然又被挑起了性欲，可身子毕竟才高潮不久，被焉栩嘉后入的瞬间就腿一软跪了下去。

这快感太强烈了，姚琛被完全压在窗户上，特制的窗纸是网格妆的，随着姚琛被焉栩嘉不断地顶弄，乳头和下体不断的在窗纸上摩擦，很快就变得麻木红肿，痛的要命的同时却被快感侵袭着。身上的白浊被刮在网格上，再蹭回他的身体上，将他正面身子弄得一团糟。  
焉栩嘉在身后像疯了一样按着他干，恨不得把睾丸都捅进他体内，啪啪啪的肉体碰撞声响彻整个店铺，姚琛的臀肉已经完全红了，火辣辣的。

“啊..啊...好深好深...要被干死了呜呜...”  
前后双重的夹击，让姚琛的叫床声越来越媚，唾液也不受控制的淌下，后穴湿淋淋的一片，被干出来的液体流个不停，整个人已经没有任何思考的能力，只是凭着本能扭着屁股迎合着焉栩嘉追逐着快感。

这一次他们做了很长时间，焉栩嘉只觉得姚琛下面那张小嘴咬他咬的越来越紧，不仅咬的死死地，还一绞一绞的四面八方的吸吮着他的肉棒，他一开始以为姚琛又高潮了，可是却发现姚琛维持这样的状态很久，直将焉栩嘉吸的想射。

加快了抽插的速度，焉栩嘉伸手拨弄着姚琛的睾丸和肉棒，不断用自己手上的茧子摩擦着姚琛的尿孔刺激他的感官。  
终于，姚琛尖叫一声，已经发泄过两次的阴茎抖了几抖，射出一股淡黄色的尿液。

“射......射尿了......被嘉嘉操的...”   
姚琛无意识的呢喃着，晕了过去，同时大腿根脱力的抽搐起来，焉栩嘉只觉得一股暖流自姚琛肠道深处流出，随即被这温度一激，将自己的精液全部射进了姚琛体内。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介看全文summary  
> 本章车

四  
好痛，全身都好痛。  
这是姚琛从昏睡中醒来后的第一个念头。

意识渐渐回笼，他回想起之前发生的一切，还有和焉栩嘉疯狂的一晚。如果不是浑身的酸痛还有后庭的肿胀感提醒着他，恐怕他会真的以为自己做了一场梦。

随即，他发现自己手脚都被束缚着，眼睛也被什么东西蒙了起来。他有点慌，努力镇定着摸了摸身下，想了解一下情况。他似乎是躺在一张床上，薄被下的身躯赤裸着，四肢都被细细的铁链拴着，挪动起来能听到细碎的声响。

“焉栩嘉？”姚琛试探性的用干哑的嗓子喊了喊焉栩嘉的名字，却没有人应答。  
姚琛感觉的出来，这不是自己家。自己昏迷这段时间显然受到了细心的照顾，除了疼痛以外，没有什么不舒服的感觉，看来焉栩嘉有帮他清洁过。

眼睛被蒙着，时间的流逝变得模糊了不少。姚琛只觉得昏昏沉沉的不知过了多久，隐隐听到一旁有细微的响动，接着有人拿着什么东西放在了床边。

“先吃点东西吧，哥哥”  
焉栩嘉温暖的手抚上了姚琛的肩膀，想将他扶起来。  
这声意味深长的“哥哥”瞬间将姚琛带回了那个混乱而又荒唐的夜晚。他瑟缩了一下，无法面对身前这人，他想象不出为何焉栩嘉会在店里对他做出这种事。此刻还被禁锢在床上，他有点害怕。

“哥哥，我说你该吃点东西了。”  
焉栩嘉似乎是不满他的反应，语气有点生硬，自顾的将姚琛扶起靠在枕头上拿起了碗准备喂食。  
姚琛僵硬的坐着，不知该作何反应。焉栩嘉捧着碗，一边搅拌着白粥散热，一边打量着姚琛的身体。

眼前的人苍白又脆弱，一条不透明的黑色纱布松松垮垮的搭在鼻梁上盖住了眼睛，一丝不挂的胸膛上满是淤青和红痕。

做爱的时候，姚琛很容易就被弄哭了，他哭起来特别好看，眼睛会奇异的变大一点，湿漉漉的，鼻尖通红，像只受了委屈的小动物，无辜又天真。眼尾的泪痣却越来越清晰，将一张楚楚可怜的小脸硬生生点成了骚里骚气的模样，勾的人想狠狠的虐待，将他操的再狠点让他哭的再凶点才能解气。  
焉栩嘉因着姚琛在做那事时勾人的浪样，实在是忍不住想做的更粗暴一点，况且他知道姚琛只是嘴上不说，其实心里也是喜欢的。

姚琛不安的动了动，房间里很安静，焉栩嘉用勺子划拉碗的声音听得他心慌。他能感觉得到焉栩嘉在盯着他看，也知道自己什么都没穿，这样着实有点危险。  
其实他一开始挺害怕的，焉栩嘉在店里侵犯了他，现在又不说一句话的将他绑在这里，实在不像什么好人。可是很奇怪的，他就是对这个人提防不起来，好像他一直都知道焉栩嘉不会伤害自己一样。

焉栩嘉搅动勺子的声音停止了，“哥哥想先吃点东西还是想喝点水？”  
姚琛抿了抿嘴，刚清醒没多久，他倒不是很饿。焉栩嘉放下碗，拿了杯水放在了姚琛嘴边。  
姚琛动了动手，铁链禁锢的他动弹不得，他尝试和焉栩嘉讲道理，“焉栩嘉，你把锁打开。我现在看不见也动不了，你让我自己来。”  
焉栩嘉像听不见一样，倾斜了水杯，将杯里的水倒出细细一条，洒落在姚琛的胸前，再顺着肌肤的纹理流进了虚掩着的被子里。  
“哥哥，你又湿了，是不是又想要了？”

姚琛脸红了，和焉栩嘉认识也不短时间了，怎么从来不知道他胡编乱造说荤话的功力如此了得。  
焉栩嘉将水杯放在一边，俯下身舔了舔姚琛身上湿润的水渍，感觉到了姚琛紧绷起来的肌肉，很是不满意,偏头咬住了姚琛的乳头。

“嘶……”姚琛吃痛的后缩，他的乳头似乎还未消肿，焉栩嘉咬上去有种触电一般的痛感。  
焉栩嘉按住眼前挣扎的身子，耐心而细致的用舌尖打着圈的摩擦着姚琛的乳头，偶尔还发出啧啧的声响，直将两个饱受摧残的乳头舔的亮晶晶的，又挺立起来。

焉栩嘉抬眼看着姚琛咬着嘴隐忍的样子，怎么瞧怎么可爱，实在忍不住出言逗他，“哥哥的身体做过一次就熟透了，现在只要随便撩拨一下，该软的软，该出汁儿的出汁儿，确实是副骚浪的身子。”

姚琛被蒙着眼，掩耳盗铃一样的认定自己置身于黑暗中，礼义廉耻早已可以被抛之脑后。认命的等待熟悉的快感一点点从胸前两点弥漫至大脑，拱起身子随着焉栩嘉的舔弄轻轻颤抖。

焉栩嘉看着姚琛放弃般的给他反应，细嫩的身子蹭着自己面料光滑的衬衫，咬的发红的嘴唇颤抖着逗的他没法思考，忍不住闭着眼亲了上去。  
姚琛激烈的回应着焉栩嘉的亲吻，本来就想要焉栩嘉的，这本应是求之不得之事。

焉栩嘉并没有给这个吻太多时间，姚琛感觉自己身上一轻，窸窸窣窣的声音响起，接着一个滚烫的身体就贴上了自己的，一根坚硬滚烫的棒子贴上了自己的小腹，撞到了自己的。

不知为何，姚琛觉得焉栩嘉那活儿特别烫，碰着自己那根东西时，温度高的简直要烙进自己的灵魂里。他忍不住舒服的长叹一声，随即就爽的收住了声。

焉栩嘉用自己那根，抵着他的，开始用手上下套弄。  
焉栩嘉手活儿很好，他知道的，但他不知道原来用龟头抵着自己的相互摩擦时，触感能这么细腻。

焉栩嘉搓弄了一会，感到手掌遍布姚琛的前列腺液，便伸手向其后庭摸去。  
姚琛被焉栩嘉拿捏的浑身酥麻，焉栩嘉的手还未抵达后穴，他便忍受不住似的呻吟出声，后面也酸软的像流出水来一般。

“嘉嘉，别，别摸了，进来吧。”  
姚琛自己不知道，他每次乞求焉栩嘉进入自己的时候，都仿佛受了天大的委屈，带着哭腔将声音压的细细的，嘴角向下撇，好像谁没有从了他谁就是罪无可恕的负心汉一般。  
焉栩嘉挑眉，费了些劲将一根手指捅进了姚琛小小的菊穴。穴口很紧，里面却温暖又潮湿。感觉到有异物进入的肠壁从四面八方温温柔柔委委屈屈的包裹上来，一点空间也不给留，慢慢绞住了他那根手指。

焉栩嘉回味着之前进入姚琛的滋味，只觉得他后面这处地方同他本人一样，又羞怯又霸道，还骚的不行。  
“哥哥比一天前更敏感了，这次还没射呢，先出水了。”

姚琛早已把脸面都抛到九霄云外了，却仍架不住焉栩嘉一口一个“哥哥”的叫着他说起些不知羞的诨话，闻言哀求道，“嘉嘉，别再叫我哥哥了，求你……啊……”

焉栩嘉用突然进入堵住了姚琛的嘴，此刻他正感受着突然进入姚琛身体给他带来的刺激，热到发烫的肠道发着抖挤压着自己的阴茎，抽搐一般的绞动着。

焉栩嘉解开姚琛被束缚着的一条腿，搭在自己肩膀上，俯下身开始抽插。  
“不允许我叫你哥哥？为什么？觉得被弟弟这样三番四次的操很丢脸？”

姚琛再也说不出一句完整的话，破碎的呻吟断断续续的从他嘴里传出，又撩人。  
这个姿势焉栩嘉之前就用过，可以插到很深的地方，打桩机一样的肉棒在肠道里摩擦，将他的后庭填的满满的，涨的酸痛，硕大的龟头刮的他不受控制的分泌出大量的肠液，再被推进更深的地方。

焉栩嘉耐心调换着角度，感受着姚琛的颤抖，找到了他的g点，开始一下下的顶弄。  
他还记得前一晚在性爱的最后姚琛被快感击垮后身体美妙的反应，这一次做爱，他想早点品尝到。

姚琛被蒙着眼睛，除视觉外的所有感官被无限放大，比平时更加敏感的身体清晰的承受着排山倒海一般的快感。  
焉栩嘉尽往他最敏感的地方戳，时不时将他的屁股打得通红一片，逼着他收缩后穴。  
姚琛羞于承认，但他确实从生理到心理都爱死了这种粗鲁的对待，忍不住浪叫起来。  
他体内分泌出的体液多的简直要沾湿床单，全部堵在小穴里被焉栩嘉操着发出咕叽咕叽的声响，再被粗暴的抽插带出体外，顺着臀缝流下。

焉栩嘉沾了点体液，抹在姚琛嘴唇上，随即手指伸进姚琛嘴里挑逗着他的舌头。姚琛嘴被焉栩嘉的手指堵着，只能发出呜呜的声音，想要求饶的话一句也说不出来。

焉栩嘉回回撞在他g点上，他一直在最快乐的顶峰，甚至还被一波一波的冲撞顶的往更高点前进，他明白自己的身体快到极限了，不能再做下去了，会坏的。

可焉栩嘉不给他说话的机会，半捂着他的嘴，臀部发起力开始越来越快的冲刺，姚琛感受着焉栩嘉光滑的小腹在自己阴茎上摩擦，将自己动情时吐出的前列腺液蹭的到处都是。  
姚琛已经无法思考，大脑不断传达着无法承受这场性爱的信号，嘴里却含糊不清的求着焉栩嘉快一点再快一点，恨不能让自己体内这根东西将自己操烂操死才好。

焉栩嘉流了不少汗，电流一般的快感不断从尾椎骨闪出，刺激着他的前列腺。他有点想射了，可姚琛突然一反常态的用腿箍紧了自己，抬高着屁股让自己插的更深些。姚琛难得的主动，让他舍不得如此结束这一轮做爱。  
经过昨晚的性爱，姚琛的身体似乎已经被开发的成熟不少，像个多汁的蜜桃，稍微揉捏一下就汁水横流，香气四溢。此刻在他的操弄之下，媚态横生，那处好像专为做爱而生一般，无比契合自己的性器，穴口越操越紧，肠壁娇嫩，水也流个不停，焉栩嘉食髓知味，当然不愿轻易射精。

姚琛脸很小，用来遮盖眼睛的纱布遮住了他大半张脸，只露出精致的嘴唇和小巧的下颚。之前情迷意乱时流出的唾液都已干涸，在脸上留下一道道白痕。  
此刻，随着焉栩嘉的抽插，他无意识的微张着嘴，粉嫩的舌尖颤颤巍巍的伸出做出舔舐的动作。  
他只是太过满足，太过浪荡，却又不知如何才能取悦自己，只好在无意间露出点骚浪的姿态来满足自己被羞耻心压下去的欲望。

焉栩嘉看到这一幕，只觉得姚琛的舌尖好似舔在自己龟头上一般，圈圈绕绕的牵出银丝啧啧作响，他何时见过姚琛如此媚态，当下便把持不住失了精关。

姚琛感到一些液体射进了自己肠道深处，又烫又爽，忍不住呜咽一声，咬住焉栩嘉前来逗弄自己舌头的手指，肠道一阵挤弄，前后同时到达了高潮。

没救了自己彻底没救了，焉栩嘉心想，说爱太过肤浅，这就是个妖精，谁日过谁知道。


End file.
